The Only Song for the Only You
by Lyra Kamiya
Summary: Matt's managed to push everyone away from him... but when the last person who truly cares for him ends up going through her darkest hour, will he be able to change his ways? or will all his chances be gone forever? *Junato, dedicated to my friend Emily*
1. Default Chapter

Alright, everyone… please, no flames for the primary couple in this -_-' I know there are very few Matt fans lest… But I happen to know one, she's my best friend in this whole world, and right about now… she could use some cheering up

Alright, everyone… please, no flames for the primary couple in this -_-' I know there are very few Matt fans lest… But I happen to know one, she's my best friend in this whole world, and right about now… she could use some cheering up. Emily, I know you kinda forgot about him over the summer… but you can still have your fantasies to keep you company when I and the other 'Scouts' can't be there during your battle with cancer. I hope this will cheer you up a little…

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it's characters. This storyline is copyright by me though.

For Emily… Luv ya, get well soon. Or else! (Lol)

****

The Only Song for the Only You

Part one

By Lyra of Destiny

As Yamato wandered down the darkened street, he wondered where he'd gone wrong… About a week ago, he ruled the world, or at least the city… he was a huge music star… Almost every teenage girl in Tokyo had loved him… they still did… but it had only now struck him that he'd hurt some of his biggest fans…

Long ago, when Mimi was to move to New York, he'd been dating her… he'd begged her to stay, saying she could live at his house, and even threatening to break up with her when she politely refused. At that, she had realized he only loved her because he got even more attention while she was around… all the girls wanted to be just like Mimi, who'd become a semi-celebrity as Matt's girlfriend… So more people would fuss over him, wanting to become Mimi by having her boyfriend. She'd left, hardly ever speaking to him again… there was someone else who loved her enough to still care about her, even when she was on the opposite side of the world. Matt had lost… to Joe.

And now he couldn't believe what he'd just caused Sora… All this time, how much she'd cared for him… She'd stopped herself from going for the person she loved more, for fear of his rejection… particularly because she couldn't even get the second most important person in her life to love her… And, in frustration of not knowing why he didn't love her… what she'd done to herself… Cutting her arms, legs.. any part of her she could… hoping that it would get rid of whatever was unlovable about her… But in the end, just the day before, Tai had realized what was going on… Tai, Taichi Kamiya… he was the one she'd truly loved, all along… and he'd cared about her… far more then Matt did…

But Matt had been blinded… all he'd known, until that moment of revelation, was that he'd finally won. He'd actually beat Tai at something. He had the girl, not Tai. He'd won… and Tai had taken her away, because he'd been so caught up in victory, his prize was almost lost.

And today, he'd hurt Kari, but not by having a relationship with her… He never wanted one with her, anyway… but instead by preventing her relationship with who she really cared about… TK, Takeru, his own little half-brother… he didn't want any connections to Tai's family, after he'd stolen Sora from him… and so he'd taken TK away from her, dragging him out of her house, despite the objections from both of them… The look on Kari's face haunted him still…

And the tone of Mimi's voice as she said goodbye…

And the scars that he'd caused Sora…

There was no one left. All the other girls only loved him or cared about him for the side they knew of him. The rock star. The idol. The American-looking, famous teenager, with the sculpted blonde hair and the piercing blue eyes… Yamato Ishida, of The Teenage Wolves. Now he had nothing to fall back on. His own brother would probably never speak to him again. Neither would any of the others, the rest of the digidestined, once they had heard the events of the last two days… which they probably would, very soon, from a pair of enraged Kamiyas and a Takaishi. After that only Gabumon would ever talk to him again… and that was if he was lucky…

His phone rang, echoing through the silence of the cold November evening who's chill effected the deserted road. Then again, they might still talk to him… yeah, this would be the first of them… Calling to yell at him, for what he'd done, what he'd done to TK and Kari's relationship… what he'd caused Sora… He'd never be forgiven for what he'd done… Just the same, he took the phone from his pocket, and slowly turned it on, bringing it to his ear, and praying it was a telemarketer… "Hello?"

"Matt? Yo, it's Davis… Listen, um…" Davis. The one annoying jerk/brat that Matt had least expected to chew him out for anything. But he had almost broken Kari's heart, a serious offense in Davis's book. But then again, who was he to be calling someone an annoying jerk? Like he was really one to talk.

"Yeah?"

"Well, um, you see… My sister wants to talk to everybody, and you were on her list. She was just worried that if she called you, you'd yell at her about calling you so much… She won't let me tell anybody why she wants to talk to them, though…" it was strange, listening to Davis speak at the moment. He sounded concerned… he never did that… It worried Matt… something he never did… and then he realized what Davis had said… Jun… shit, not another girl he'd let down… Jun had to hate him by now… all he'd done was ignore her and yell at her, and she'd cared for him through it all… the girl had nerve, he'd give her that… But after all he'd put her through, she still wanted to see him? Either she was crazy, or Davis was pulling some sort of prank. Yeah, that was it… he was setting up a trap, so all four of the girls and their boyfriends or brothers could beat him up.

"Sorry Davis… tell her I can't come…"

"Please, Matt!" came Jun's voice over the phone. "Please? I really want to see you! I need to tell you, and everyone else something." He could tell she was upset about something. Her voice sounded strained, like she'd been crying.

"Alright… I guess I will…"

"Thanks, Matt! Oh, and-" he cut her off by clicking the phone off and turned down the street that lead to the Motomiyas' apartment. Something bothered him about the waver in Jun's voice… something was obviously up… What could bother her though, if none of the abuse he'd given her had? He spotted Tai, Izzy, and Joe's cars outside the apartment building. They were all there. TK's jacket was in the back of Tai's car… Sora's purse in the front seat… He knew Kari would have rode with them too… A scarf he knew belonged to Yolei was draped across the seat in Izzy's car. Some of Mimi's makeup was in Joe's… and as he looked up at the building, he saw a small figure unmistakable for anyone other than Cody walking in the door of the apartment. Everyone was there. They would all know by now what he'd done. Only Ken wasn't present… that quickly changed, as he came walking down the street from the opposite direction. He was completely doomed by now. He'd have no one to fall back on.

Ken greeted him, and they took the elevator up to the 3rd floor… Matt slowly opened the door, dreading the reactions he knew the rest of the group would give him…

"Hey, guys… you made it, finally."

"Gimme a break, I just got the call 10 minutes ago…"

"Actually, Matt, I called you at 7:30…" he looked over at the clock, which read 8:42.

"Shit… Sorry, my mind got lost…" he scanned the room. Most everyone bore an expression that was partway between a smile and a look of concern. Only Tai and TK seemed at all angry with him now.

"Matt? There' a bit of a cool breeze coming in… Sora shivered, trying to hold a smile on her face for more than a few seconds. He closed the door and looked back at the clock… he'd been standing there, staring off into space for three minutes. His mind kept wandering, causing him to loose track of time. He shook his head, and wen over to sit on the last remaining seat, the arm of the sofa, who's other arm was occupied by Izzy… The only other seat was obviously reserved by Jun, who came out of the kitchen just then.

"Hi, everyone… thanks for coming…" she smiled, looking in particular at Matt. "First, I'll thank Kari for helping me make these cookies earlier… luckily I didn't leave them in the oven to long after she left…"

"That's where you were all afternoon? You spent it at _Davis's_?" TK jokingly whispered to Kari, who giggled and kissed his cheek in response. Thank goodness… they were back together again already… he hadn't totally torn them apart…

"Second, You are probably all wondering why I wanted you to come here… As some of you know, I wasn't at school yesterday… I was in surgery… A had a swelling on my neck… it turned out to be cancer… Hodgkin's Lymphoma… I start chemotherapy next week…" a simultaneous gasp followed by silence filled the room. Assorted 'oh no' and 'oh my…'s punctuated the silence.

"I did a report on that disease last year," Joe offered. "It's got a very high cure rate… over 90%…" sighs of relief came this time.

"But there's still that 10%…" Jun said softly.

"Don't be so pessimistic… I'm sure you'll be fine." Everyone quickly looked towards the source of the suggestion. And to their surprise… it was Matt.

"Yeah… you're right… I'll probably be fine. I just thought you guys should know, in case you think it's odd that I'm not at school sometimes in the next few weeks…" she smiled weakly.

"At least you're willing to tell us… I know if something like this happened to me, I'd keep it secret for as long as possible…" Sora smiled, pulling the sleeve of her sweater over her hand. Tai and Matt both sighed seeing the action, and Kari put in her own concerned look. Only those three knew Sora's secret… what she was hiding with that sleeve… one of many attempts on her own life… it was ironic, really… With what she was telling Jun.

Everyone chatted until about 9:30, when they started filtering out of the apartment. Though they all knew Jun would most likely be fine, it was still difficult for them to grasp that one of their friends was in this kind of danger… Only Matt remained silent the whole time… he occasionally mumbled words to himself, to a little tune under his breath. Mimi criticized him at one point for working on stuff for his band while one of his friends needed comforting. That all he ever cared about was his band. He laughed. She was right. Why should anyone ever care about him? He only cared about himself and his band. The music. It was originally an escape… it'd taken over though… and now that the last person who cared about him was going through the most difficult thing she'd probably ever face, he still sat there, humming his songs…

Songs…

"I'll see you on Monday…" he said to Jun and Davis, and headed for the door.

"But you don't go to the same school as me…" Jun protested.

"I'll see you on Monday," he repeated, and walked out into the cold November evening.

As Yamato wandered down the darkened street, he wondered where he'd gone wrong…  
And how he could make it right…

To be continued…

Please Review! I want Emily to know that we all love her, and I hope it'll comfort her to know that.


	2. part 2

Yea

Yea! Emi-chan's getting better! ^_^ And since she wanted me to continue the story for her, here she goes ^_^ finish getting better, girl!

For Emily, so she knows that I and the other 7 scouts will always love her, mostly because she can always make us choke on our Frutopias with her Sister Wendy impressions.

****

The Only Song for the Only You – 2

Lyra of Destiny

Matt sat, carefully tuning his guitar and reciting a few lines from his new song to himself. He had just over a day before he needed it finished. He had to do this, for her… He knew it wouldn't make it all right, but he did know that it would at least help a little. It would make him feel better at least… 

Wait, was that the whole reason he was doing this? to quiet his own fears? To make himself feel better? No… that couldn't be…

No. He was doing this for Jun. For the last person who cared for him… After all he'd done and caused the others, he could start to make it up to them and help them by doing this. He knew it would take a lot, before he'd be forgivin, but he had to try… Because even after the last few weeks had been forgotten by the others, he would still be beating himself up for it. For everything. But if even one of the four girls he'd hurt could ever find it in her heart to believe him when he said he was sorry, then it would be worth it.

Somehow, he just knew… that Jun was the one who he needed to make everything up to first. He heard Sora's words from her phone call that morning echo through his mind…

"Don't worry so much about it, Matt… you've done more than enough for me, just by letting me go with Tai. It's not important anymore, it happened in the past…"

The past. He'd wasted it. He'd used every person who'd cared about him. Footsteps falling on the hard concrete floor harshly broke the silence.

"Still sitting there, writing the song?"

Matt nodded.

"She's not going to care, unless you stop feeling sorry for yourself," TK sighed and wandered back off.

"Takeru… wait…" the footsteps ceased as Matt spoke something other than the words to his song for the first time all that day. "You're right. Thank you." TK glanced back at his brother and walked away, almost smiling.

__

Maybe there is some hope left for him…

Matt returned to his song, starting over on it. "It's true… and I mean it…" he whispered to the tune his fingers hit randomly. He looked up, taking a deep breath to regain his senses. "That's it…"

**********

The locks on the guitar case clicked shut, as Matt walked out the door of the studio. It was now seven on Monday night… he'd told Jun he'd be there today, and he meant it… the cool evening breeze hit him sharply, revitalizing him as he walked down the street. He pulled out the sheet for the song, reciting it in his mind. Hopefully he could play it, without making any mistakes…

Or was the whole thing a mistake?

He shook his head fiercely. No. He had to do this. Jun was counting on him to be there that night.

As he rounded the corner to the apartment building, the wind stirred suddenly and ripped the paper from his hand. He panicked as it hit the street and flipped away with the breeze.

"No, damn't! I need that…" his eyes closed in grief as the sheet music found itself blown quickly down the hill. "Damn, not another thing to screw it all up…" he looked at the door, three stories up, and sighed. "But I have to go anyway… at least there's always the backup… Jun's favorite band…" he pulled the CD from his pocket, and read over the words to two of the songs, debating which of the two, which he'd previously chosen, would be the better one. He chose one and set it back in his pocket, expecting to retrieve the note he'd written for Jun. But then it hit him…

He'd written it on the back of the song.

"Now or never…" Matt sighed, and pressed the button for the elevator.

**********

"Davis will you just shut up I know he'll be here…" Davis smiled as his sister yelled at him. He was honestly glad to hear her make such a comment… all she'd really done since she'd gone in for the chemotherapy treatment that morning was sit there… It scared him to think of his older sister as anything but rambunctious and boy crazy, so it was nice to occasionally hear her say something in her old fashion of 'kill the brother'.

Then, the doorbell rang. Jun's face lit up so much… Davis grinned, wishing that Matt knew how happy his visit really was making Jun… But he knew what Matt was going through, thinking that Jun only acted happy because she wanted everyone to think she was absolutely fine. He walked through the door, and sat down on the couch across from Jun, without saying more than "Hi."

The two just looked at each other for about five minutes. Neither really knew what to say. Finally, Matt sat the guitar case across his lap and snapped it open.

"Jun… I… was going to write a song for you. I did, in fact. But then… it blew away on my way over here." She looked up at him, a slight smile on her face as she heard him say something that was so stupid sounding (the it-blew-away part) that it just didn't sound like Matt… or at least Matt as he had been for the last year. Before, until this last year, since about two years before, he'd seemed so nice… he was so kind for the time directly after she'd met him for the first time. But in the last six months, he'd changed so much.

"So…?"

"I'm going to sing you one of your favorite songs, instead…" he pulled out the guitar, and set the case on the ground.

His fingers hit the guitar strings…

And suddenly, everything seemed perfect to both him and Jun, as he recited one of the Backstreet Boys songs that Jun was almost as obsessed with as him…

"Even the lover, makes some mistakes sometimes….

"Like any other, fall out and loose his mind…

"And I'm sorry… For the things I did,

"For your teardrops, over words I said…

"Can you forgive me, and open your heart once again? Oh yeah…

"It's true… I mean it… from the bottom of my heart.

"Yeah it's true, without you I would fall, apart…"

He'd chosen almost the perfect song to use. It's like whoever had written it for the band to sing had had him in mind. It followed what he'd done almost perfectly. He closed his eyes and continued singing…

"Whatever happened, I know that I was wrong, oh yeah…

"Can you believe me? Maybe your faith is gone… oh yes it is…

"But I love you… and I always will…

"So I wonder, if you want me still…

"Can you forgive me, and open your heart once again?"

Jun looked up at him questioningly while he said these lines. He could hardly face her, but he smiled as kindly as he could, nodding slowly to let her know that he meant it, that they weren't just words in the song to him. She smiled at him, and started to get up. "Of course," she said softly. He got up and gently had her sit back down, sitting beside her to finish the song.

" It's true… I mean it… from the bottom of my heart.

"Yeah it's true, without you I would fall, apart…

"I'd do anything to make it up to you…

"So please understand…

"And open your heart once again…"

Matt set the guitar down, he knew the song well enough to sing it without the accompaniment… and Jun was crying as she sat next to him, he just had to do something… he put his arms gently around her, hugging her to his chest…

"You don't get it, do you, Matt? I'm crying because of how happy I am…" he smiled at her and gently kissed her head as he continued…

"It's true… I mean it… from the bottom of my heart.

"Yeah it's true, without you I would fall, apart…

"It's true… I mean it… from the bottom of my heart…

"Yeah it's true, without you I would fall, apart…

"It's true…"

"That's all I needed to know, Matt…"

**********

*about 6 month later…*

Jun went walking happily down the street. She couldn't believe what she'd just been told the day before… she was cured of the cancer, and she was now guaranteed to be fine.Best part was, her hair would start growing back within the week. She couldn't wait to tell Matt everything… he was going to call her that night, from where he was on tour this week… Something caught her eye, a sheet of paper, in a corner that the snow had never reached that winter, that was slightly torn, with dirt covering a good deal of it, but while old, the ink writing on it was still readible. And it read, 'Dear Jun,'. She smiled and picked it up, reading what she could. The song, on the other side, was faded because it had been written in pencil. But this side still had… everything… about how much Matt loved her. This was the note he'd planned to give her, that night right after she'd been diagnosed… she smiled, and held out the note so the wind could catch it. It flew away, and she couldn't help but think that it was doing the same thing she felt like she was.

It was flying on Matt's love for her. Because there had been only one song he could sing to her…

Because there was only one her…

She smiled, spotting Sora walking with Tai, Kari, TK, and Mimi. Sora was wearing a short sleeve shirt… for the first time in over a year. She waved and ran to catch up with her friends.

Matt watched silently from around the corner. He'd come back early; he knew they didn't know he was there. Which was fine with him… all he knew, was that for all those he'd hurt, the healing was finally complete. Which meant for him, the healing could finally begin…

The end…

We all really do care about you, Emi-chan. Just look at how many people have been reading the story for you. ^_^ GWS, Emi-chan! Ja ne to heiwa, everyone else!


End file.
